


Stupid Older Brothers

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1x02, Big Brother Dean, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Hospital, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean, Tag to 1x02, Wee!chesters, Worried!Dean, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x02</p><p>The hunt brings back unwanted memories of when they were younger for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Older Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

“D’n?...”

A small voice, harsh from disuse called out through the darkness of the motel room.

“No, no, no! D’n! D’n!”

Dean flicked on the light as he rushed across the gap between the two beds and gently placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder, his way of getting his little brother’s attention, before sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

Sam’s eyes were closed as he thrashed under the covers meaning Dean was unable to communicate with him outside of the soft touches to his upper body. After a few seconds, Sam bolted upright, brow covered in sweat, eyes wide with fear, and shaking like a leaf.

“Sammy? You okay, buddy?”

Sam turned to his brother, his breathing becoming natural once again before he twirled his finger around. ‘Again’

“You okay?” Dean repeated.

Sam watched his brother’s lips before nodding. Untangling himself from the covers, he wiped a hand across his forehead removing the sweat.

 _‘_ Fine. Water. _’_ He signed back in response before clambering off the bed and walking over to the kitchenette area of the room. Sam poured himself a drink, downing it in record speed before leaning back against the wall.

“Nightmare?” Dean asked once Sam had looked up from the glass.

Sam shot him a look of ‘duh’.

Dean rolled his eyes causing Sam to smirk before continuing. “About what?”

And with that Sam looked away, avoiding the gaze of Dean.

Without even needing to have asked that question, Dean knew exactly what the nightmare his little brother had just experienced was about. The Wendigo hunt had brought back unwelcome memories from a past hunt with their Dad. Not only had it ended up going wrong, but Sam had also been hurt in the process from the lecture he had received from their father as the two of them had sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on Dean.

If Dean ever had to think of reasons as to why Sam was so determined to leave for Stanford, this memory would be the defining one as him getting hurt on the hunt hadn’t even been Sam’s fault. Dad had just needed something to blame and Sam had sadly been the only one conscious and around at the time to get the blaze of anger and regretful comments.

They had been tracking a Wendigo for the past few weeks and eventually tracked it to a forest in Ohio. Dad, being his usual self, had handled the situation immensely poorly when telling Sam that he’d have to stay in the car while they went out and killed the creature. Sam, being Sam, had kicked up a fuss which led them the two of them argue. And then it happened.

* * *

_"We can’t screw this up and that’s exactly what’s gonna’ happen if you come with us. You’re a liability without your hearing out there, Sam.”_

_Sam’s hands ceased signing as his gaze fell to his brother for backup._

_Dean lips stayed still._

_Sam scoffed in annoyance before turning away from their father and shuffling across the backseat away from the open door._

_Dad, obviously feeling as if they’d wasted enough time already, slammed the door closed, causing even Sam to jump from the heavy vibrations, and the loud sound amplified by his hearing aids._

_Dad and Dean headed off further into the forest to track down the creature leaving him in the car._

_“Guuuahh!” Sam growled before punching the panelling of the door a few times. Rage dwindling, Sam curled his hand closer to him, cradling it as the pain began to set it along with some regret._

_They’d left him. Again._

_Left him like he was some useless child who was capable of nothing. He wasn’t useless. He could read. He could write. He could speak. Yeah he had a little trouble with vowels, or when he was tired, but he could still say a lot. He could research better than Dean or Dad. He even found stuff quicker than Bobby could sometimes. He’d learnt to shoot. He could fire a crossbow. He knew hand to hand. He could take Dean down when sparring. He could draw sigils, and devil’s traps. He knew what killed each creature, or at least how to slow them down. He could handle himself in a fight, and he’d even killed before. So why was this time different?_

_He knew that Dad didn’t want him out there hunting, and definitely did not want him hunting with them. The further away he was, the more John could just pretend that he didn’t have a son with profound hearing loss._

_Although John had been vaguely supportive in the first years through helping him to learn ASL, read, write, and speak, as soon as Dean had hit nine, apparently that was an age when he could replace Dad in Sam’s development. John had then proceeded to spend longer away on hunts, or just packed them off to Bobby’s for months at a time._

_But Dean._

_Dean had picked up from where John had so abruptly left off. Well, not that he hadn’t been there the whole time in the first place. It was very clear that Dean was immensely disapproving of the way that John handled Sam. The passing comments that Sam couldn’t quite lip read but knew were aimed at him from the expression of annoyance on Dean’s face. The looks every time he opened his mouth. Every single time their father would scowl, Dean would simply sign Sam’s sign name to get his attention before offering him the encouragement to carry on._

_His thoughts were interrupted at the soft sound of knocking on the side of the car. Sam looked out to try and find the source of the noise but couldn’t see anything._

_“D’n?”_

_It was then that the Wendigo pounced. Smashing the window of the car, it had ripped open the door before dragging Sam from inside._ _The Wendigo then side swiped Sam, causing him to land in a disorientated heap on the forest floor._

_Sam groaned at the pain in his side from the landing, and his chest from where the creature’s claws had caught him. He didn’t have time to check anything though as the Wendigo descended upon him, claws holding him down as he bore his fangs. Sam tried to fight back, kick, punch, squirm, but his efforts were futile. The creature was stronger. The creature was faster._

_Suddenly loud and lots of it filled his ears, amplified by the hearing aids. Looking in the general direction, Dean was rushing up to them, slamming the butt of his gun against the side of the creature’s head, knocking him way from Sam and releasing its hold on him._

_Sam rolled away before slowing getting to his knees. He was back in silence as Dad, Dean and the Wendigo had crossed the threshold for his hearing aid’s distance. He also had no weapon, and very much doubted that Dad was going to supply him one at this very moment and so instead had to think on his feet. Finding a large branch he grabbed it before sprinting over to where Dean and the creature were currently fighting._

_Loud again. Sam’s eyes fixed on the scene just as the Wendigo managed to land a shot, scraping its claws down Dean’s chest. Blood spurted out of the wounds before the loud almost began to hurt. He knew what the loud was. The loud was his brother’s cries of pain, and his father’s screams._

_Three sharp louds that had Sam jumping slightly and the creature dropped. Gunfire. Dad dropped to his knees beside Dean, having dropped the gun to the floor._

_Sam threw away the branch he had been holding ready to attack and crouched down too, his eyes soon widening as he took in the amount of blood that now covered his brother. He crawled closer to him, going to the other side to Dad and placed his hands on Dean’s arm._

_He must have been mumbling because Dean’s eyes found his quickly, instantly trying to offer reassurance despite being the one in pain. ‘O-K-A-Y’ He traced into Sam’s palm before squeezing it gently._

_‘Not okay. Fault’ Sam signed quickly before bringing his hand to his own chest. ‘Fault Me’_

_Dean tried to shake his head but his closed as head lolled to the side._

_Sam began to panic as he grabbed his brother’s hand and squeezed it harder. ‘N-O--D-E-A-N--S-T-A-Y.’ A shove made him lose his grip on Dean and had him landing on his ass on the ground, their father having been the one who’d pushed him. Dad was shouting, maybe even screaming as he began performing CPR on Dean._

_‘I help’ Sam signed._

_Dad didn’t see._

_He tapped him on the shoulder._

_He was ignored._

_“I h’lp?” He tried._

_Dad’s gaze fell to him._

_“Shut up, Sam.”_

_Sam would have gotten angry with him if the situation was different, but now, with Dean lying unconscious and bleeding out on the forest floor, he understood._

_Dad gathered Dean up in his arms before sprinting off to the car._

_Sam got to his feet as quickly as the pain is his chest would allow him. He looked down, noticing the rips in the fabric and the splotches of blood. Zipping his jacket up, Sam rushed over to the car before climbing into the backseat. Dean was handed over to him a few seconds later, his brother’s head resting in his lap._

_The drive to the hospital took only a few minutes and when they arrived, everything was such a blur of activity that Sam had no chance of understanding what was happening. He wanted to protest when Dean was pulled from his arms but he knew that he needed help and they were the ones who could give it to him._

_Dad had rushed off with Dean, throwing the keys vaguely in his direction. Sam picked them up from the footwell before climbing out and locking the car behind him._

_Making his way into the hospital, Sam felt sick. Public places were the source of 95% of his anxiety, them and roads. Looking around at the expansively large hospital, Sam tried to keep his breathing steady as he tried to locate a sign to guide him in the direction his brother had been taken._

_A tap on the shoulder caused him to jump as he turned on the spot to face the source of it. A nurse looked equally as shocked, but her expression was that of concern._

_Sam tapped his ear before remembering that people didn’t understand what that meant._

_‘Me help you?’ She signed._

_Sam knew he must have looked incredibly childish with the expression that appeared on his face, but he didn’t care, he was too happy that she had actually understood him. And she knew ASL too!_

_Sam nodded. ‘Brother hurt’_

_‘Name him what?’ She asked._

_‘D-E-A-N--W-I-N-C-H-E-S-T-E-R’_

_‘Wounds chest hair brown’_

_Sam nodded._

_‘I follow’_

_The nurse led him down a maze of corridors before Sam spotted their father sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room, head buried in his hands before looked up at him and the nurse._

_“He was a little lost.” The nurse stated before smiling at Sam._

_‘Thank you’ Sam signed._

_‘You’re welcome’ She replied before walking off._

_Dad remained silent as Sam sat down on the seat next to him._

_‘Dean okay?’_

_“No he’s not okay. Do you really think that he’s okay after what happened? All of this could’ve been avoided if you had just done as you were told. What were you even doing out of that car?!”_

_Sam could tell the anger in his tone._

_‘I sorry’_

_“Oh, you’re sorry. That’s great.” John shook his head. “What am I supposed to do with that, Sam? What is Dean supposed to do with that? How will that sorry help him? You were childish and stupid and now your brother is fighting for his life in there.”_

_They were interrupted when a doctor approached. He must have said that they could go and see Dean because Dad was out of his chair in seconds._

_Sam got up too._

_“Don’t you think you’ve done enough? Stay here.”_

_The anger inside Sam was building with every second. He wasn’t just going to sit here while his brother was in there, and Dad could fuck off if he thought otherwise._

_“No.”_

_John’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me.”_

_“No. I go too. To D’n.”_

_John bit his tongue as he turned to the doctor, back to Sam so he couldn’t lip read._

_The doctor nodded in reply to something that Dad had said before walking off._

_John then turned back to Sam and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him back against the wall._

_“I am through with dealing with your shit today, Sam, so you are going to sit here, shut up, and wait until I come back from seeing Dean, you got that?”_

_Sam nodded._

_“Good.” John let go of Sam’s collar before walking off._

_Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding before collapsing down into the plastic seat, willing himself to not cry._

* * *

_Hours passed without any news._

_Sam was asleep with his head against the wall in the waiting room when he felt a tap on his shoulder again. Opening his eyes, it was the nurse from before._

_‘Okay you?’_

_Sam nodded._

_‘Name you what?’ The nurse asked._

_‘S-A-M’_

_‘Me R-A-C-H-E-L’_

_‘Nice to meet you’ Sam smiled._

_‘Brother seen?’_

_Sam shook his head._

_‘See now?’_

_Sam nodded eagerly before following as Rachel led him down the corridor to one of the rooms. Walking inside, Dean was still on the bed, bandages covering his chest, and an IV in his hand._

_‘Brother has L-A-C-E-R-A-‘_

_Sam put his hand up ‘Stop’._

_Rachel paused._

_‘I lip read’ He explained. ‘Quicker for you’_

_She smiled._

_“Oh sorry. My niece is deaf but she’s still a little young to learn lip reading so I’m just used to signing to her.”_

_‘Not worry. Like signing with others’ Sam walked closer to the bed, taking in the appearance of his brother with worried eyes. He placed his hand on top of Dean’s and squeezed it reassuringly._

_Rachel smiled at the love the younger brother clearly had for the elder. She waited until he had turned to look at her before speaking._

_“Anyway, yeah he’s got some lacerations on his chest that have been stitched up nice and tight, but apart from that, he’s just a little bruised. We’ve got him on the good stuff, which is why he’s sleeping right now, but other than that, he’s looking pretty good for what he’s been through.”_

_Sam's expression was that of genuine gratitude. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before..._

_“Thank you Ray-chul.”_

_Her smile couldn’t be any larger. “You’re welcome sweetie.” She walked round the other side of the bed and quickly checked the machines before turning back to face Sam. “You should talk to him. He’ll be able to hear you.” Rachel picked up Dean’s doctor’s notes from the side table before walking towards the door. “I’ll come and check up on him in a little while.”_

_Sam sighed as he took a seat next to the bed._ _Reaching up, he gently took a hold of his brother’s arm and turned his palm around so that it was facing upwards as it lay on the mattress._

_‘M-E--S-O-R-R-Y--M-E--F-A-U-L-T’_

_Sam stopped to wipe away the tears that were trickling down his cheeks._

_“Sorry, D’n.”_

* * *

Sam scrubbed a hand down his face as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Dean took a seat next to him. He turned to his brother before reaching an arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulling him against his side.

Sam smiled.

‘Not fault last time. Not fault now’ Dean signed.

‘No’

“Sam, you didn’t do anything wrong last time. You defended yourself and managed to hold that off until me and Dad got over to you. We left you in the car because it was supposed to have been safer for you there. The blame doesn’t lie with you.” Dean paused. “Plus you got injured too that day.”

‘Just scratch’

“Sam that was not a scratch. You know what happened.”

* * *

_‘----M-Y...----M-Y....S-M-Y’_

_Sam’s head felt funny. His eyes seemed heavy as he flickered his eyes open for a few seconds before screwing them closed once again. Someone was tracing something onto his arm. His name sign. His coordination was off even more than usual. What the hell was happening?_

_‘S-M-Y--L-O-O-K--M-E--P-L-E-A-S-E--S-M-Y’_

_A palm on his forehead came and went before it landed on his shoulder, squeezing it. The other was still signing. He realised that he should be paying more attention._

_‘O-P-E-N--E-Y-E-S--L-O-O-K--M-E--P-L-E-A-S-E--S-M-Y’_

_Vibrations and then soft. Someone must have come into the room, the change in air had felt like that when the nurse had left before. Maybe Rachel was back, she said she was going to check up on Dean later. But Dean was asleep._

_Finding enough strength to open his eyes, the effect was immediate on the fuzzy figure in front of him who sprang into action leaning closer. The figure immediately began signing using proper signs but Sam couldn’t make them out._

_Reaching his shaking hands out, Sam guessed the distance and was correct as he managed to take hold of them, stopping them mid sign. He took the palm. ‘F-I-N-G-E-R-S-P-E-L-L’_

_He could still hear soft before a hand came to rest on his forehead again. How many people were around him?_

_Loud. There was shouting around him now, but between who. He could feel movement too and see the figure moving. The loud became soft before the figure came to a rest on the other seat next to him._

_Dean. It was Dean. Sam didn’t know who else he expected it to be. His eyes had become clearer slightly, still not 100% but a lot better than they had been. He also felt sick._

_Dean looked worried. Really worried. He was talking to the nurse. Sam quickly focused in on his brother’s lips to eavesdrop._

_“What’s wrong with him? Is he sick? Did something happen to him too? Where’s our Dad?”_

_Sam turned to Rachel._

_“He was fine. I showed him to the waiting room when he first arrived at the hospital. There was another man in there too but I don’t know whether it was your father or not because he wasn’t there when I came to get Sam to bring him in here to see you.”_

_“A’gree.” Sam attempted turning back to Dean._

_“Agree?” Dean furrowed an eyebrow._

_Sam shook his head, annoyed that it hadn’t come out right._

_“Ag’ree.”_

_“Angry?” Dean realised._

_Sam nodded before signing ‘Dad’_

_“He was angry. With you?”_

_Sam nodded once again._

_“Are you hurt, Sammy?”_

_Sam shook his head._

_“Don’t lie. Are you hurt?”_

_Sam paused before nodding guiltily._

_Dean responded immediately, hands searching him gently, eyes widening as he unzipped Sam’s jacket. “Oh my god, Sammy!”_

_There was more loud around him. The light from the windows was making his head hurt. He screwed his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them once again to find Dean’s gaze._

_He must have missed something._

_‘What?’ He signed._

_Dean pointed to Rachel._

_“Why didn’t you tell me, I could have stitched you up too?” She asked._

_‘You help Dean’ Sam signed._

_Dean turned to interpret but Rachel was already replying._

_‘Lots doctors nurses to help you’_

_Dean smiled before gently wrapping his arm around his brother’s shoulders._

_“Come on Sasquatch, let’s get you some of the good stuff too.”_

_As Dean helped him stand up, Sam didn’t anticipate the weakness in his legs and nearly sent the two of them toppling to the ground but luckily Dean righted him immediately with a reassuring grip round his side, being careful not to disturb the wounds._

_‘You stupid’ Dean signed as he helped Sam to the bed before shuffling across onto it too._

_Rachel began examining the wounds. Her face said it all._

_“These wounds are infected.” She stated._

_‘See stupid’ Dean smirked, but Sam could see the worry his brother was so desperately trying to hide behind it._

_Suddenly, Sam went rigid in Dean’s arms._

_“Sammy?” Dean furrowed an eyebrow._

_Small puffs and gasps left his little brother’s lips before Sam’s eyes became wide and panicked._

_“Sammy?!” Dean repeated, tone stronger and more worried now._

_“Sam?” Rachel began too. “Sam, what’s wrong, sweetie?”_

_Dean held out his hand, placing it in his brother’s palm up. He then guided his brother’s finger to it. “Sammy, what’s wrong.”_

_‘Not breathe’_

_The signs were sloppy but Dean still understood every movement._

_“He can’t breathe!”_

_Rachel immediately got to work._

_“This is not hospital policy but in this situation we’re gonna’ have to just go with it. Dean, will you be alright over in that chair so I can use your bed for Sam?"_

_Dean couldn't move off the bed quicker. "Of course."_

_Rachel then helped Sam to lie back onto the mattress before placing the buds of the stethoscope from her pocket into her ears. She ripped open Sam’s plaid shirt revealing dark purple and green bruising._

_“Oh my god.” She heard Dean gasp quietly from beside the bed._

_“From the look of these bruises, your brother has been hiding at least one broken rib.”_

_Rachel placed the metal disk of the stethoscope against his chest._

_“Can you interpret?”_

_Dean nodded and in an instant took Sam’s palm._

_“I need him to breathe in and hold it.”_

_‘S-M-Y--B-R-E-A-T-H-E--H-O-L-D’_

_Sam did._

_“And then breathe out.”_

_‘L-E-T--G-O’_

_Sam exhaled, eyes screwing together as a tear escaped due to the pain._

_“The rib sounds like its punctured his left lung.” Rachel crossed the room and unlocked a cabinet. Opening the door she pulled out a large duffel bag and set about removing various items. She also wheeled across a canister. Plugging the tube and mask into the top of the canister, Rachel gently guided the mask over Sam’s mouth before gently placing the strap around the back of his head. “Oxygen. Tell him to take deep breaths.”_

_Dean began signing._

_“I’m gonna’ give him something to take the edge of for this next bit but I’m not gonna’ sedate him otherwise he might end up hurting himself if he gets confused. It might all get a little much for him so I’m gonna’ need you to try and keep him as calm as possible.”_

_Dean’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. He nodded before turning back to his little brother lightly gasping behind the oxygen mask._

_“We sometimes strap the patients hands down so that they can’t hurt themselves during this procedure but in this situation, restricting Sam’s main form of communication may prove traumatic to him and cause him to panic more. Try and keep him still.”_

_Dean nodded. “What should I tell him about what’s gonna’ happen.”_

_“Well I have to get the air in his chest cavity out of there which means inserting a needle into his chest near his left lung. The syringe will pull out all the air in there.”_

_Dean had turned green at the description of the procedure._

_“You okay?” Rachel asked. “Can’t have you passing out on me, and neither can Sam.”_

_And that was all Dean needed to hear. His expression changed in an instant as if he’d put his game face on ready for his little brother. He looked down at his palm as Sam began signing ‘D-E-A-N’ weakly into it._

_‘O-K-A-Y--S-M-Y’ He paused. ‘N-U-R-S-E--P-U-T--N-E-E-D-L-E--C-H-E-S-T--A-I-R--R-E-M-O-V-E-D’_

_Sam’s eyes widened in fear._

_Dean squeezed his little brother’s hand in reassurance. ‘M-E--H-E-R-E--R-I-G-H-T--H-E-R-E--N-O--G-O’ He paused once again. ‘W-E--G-E-T--T-H-R-O-U-G-H--T-H-I-S’ Dean offered a smile. ‘C-A-U-S-E--Y-O-U--S-T-R-O-N-G’_

_‘S-C-A-R-E-D’ A tear trickled down Sam’s chest. ‘H-U-R-T’_

_‘H-U-R-T--Y-E-S--B-U-T--N-U-R-S-E--D-O--Q-U-I-C-K--T-H-E-N--O-V-E-R--Y-O-U--B-E-T-T-E-R’_

_Sam nodded._

_‘S-T-U-P-I-D’ Dean added._

_His little brother giggled in a way that was so uniquely Sam behind the oxygen mask._

_‘B-E-I-N-G--W-I-T-H--Y-O-U’_

_‘R-U-D-E’ Dean smirked._

_“Okay, I’m all set.” Rachel picked up a syringe. “Local anaesthetic first.”_

_‘P-A-I-N--D-R-U-G--L-O-N-G--N-A-M-E’_

_‘A-N-A-E-S-T-H-E-T-I-C--S-T-U-P-I-D’ Sam replied._

_Dean rolled his eyes._

_Rachel injected the syringe before dropping it into a yellow container. She then picked up the next syringe. It was much larger than the previous. “Okay, this is the part that will be uncomfortable for him.”_

_‘R-E-A-D-Y--B-I-T-C-H?’ Dean signed._

_‘J-E-R-K’ Sam simply replied before screwing his eyes closed as Rachel leaned over the bed._

_Rachel slowly began to push the needle of the syringe into the skin of Sam’s chest until it reached the end._

_Sam bucked slightly but Dean placed an arm lightly across his lower stomach keeping him in place, his other hand never leaving his brother’s._

_“Here will go. Nearly there.” Pulling up the plunger of the syringe, the air began to be extracted from his chest until Sam’s breaths audibly regulated. “There we go. Good boy.” She smiled._

_Dean smiled. ‘D-O-N-E’_

_Sam squeezed his brother’s hand._

_‘Y-O-U--D-O--T-H-A-T--A-G-A-I-N--M-E--K-I-L-L--Y-O-U’_

_Sam smirked._

_“He’s a fighter.” Rachel stated, clearing away the supplies. She walked back round the bed and placed a small bandage over the injection site and secured it with medical tape. Offering a smile to Sam, she then turned to Dean. “And you mister, we need to find you another bed.”_

_“I’m not leaving my brother.” Dean began quickly._

_“Woah, woah, did I say anything about that bed not being in this room?” Rachel asked._

_Dean shook his head with a smile._

_“I’ll be back.” She walked off out the room._

* * *

“You had that nurse wrapped around your little finger.” Dean stated.

Sam smirked. “You did too. Supised you not flirt with her. You oosully do.” He reached a hand up and rested his palm against his neck, knowing from the vibrations that he had pronounced some words wrong.

Dean took hold of the hand and brought it back down to his lap. “Don’t need to correct it, Sam.”

Sam smiled. "Force habit."

Dean smirked.

A few seconds later, Sam spoke up once again. "I scared. Thought...” His voice trailed off as he swallowed.

“Hey. Who wouldn’t be scared in a situation like that? I would be scared if that happened to you.” Dean explained. “But you know what?”

‘What?’ Sam signed.

“Some kick ass guy came and rescued me. I can’t remember what he said his name was.” Dean paused. “I think it was Clint Barton.”

Sam hit him on the arm.

Dean burst out laughing.

"Dude, why I crappy archer?"

"He's not a crappy archer?! He's an Avenger!" Dean looked horrified.

"Whatever me still save your ass.’

“You sure did, Hawkeye." Dean stated. “Now come on, I’m tired and you’re gonna’ be even more irritating then usual if you don’t get any sleep.”

That earned him another hit.

Dean laughed. “Stop hitting me, bitch!” He stood up from the edge of the bed and began walking towards his own.

‘Jerk’ Sam signed as he climbed into bed.

“Goodnight, Hawkeye.”

Dean flicked off the light.


End file.
